Potential ᛃ
Potential ᛃ, also known as Sifer (Piers), is an ITB Potential, as recommended by Agent R. Overview Sifer joined the ITB after fellow Potential א delved into them DMs and recruited him. Thus, Sifer joined the ITB at the end of front 3 of Operation Prometheus. Because he was fucking dope, he was also evaluated as a latent multiapt Delver. Shortly after Operation Prometheus front 3 concluded, yet before following significant events, Sifer passed the psuper psecret ptest to becoming a member of the SubOps, because he's a fucking god. Sifer can be easily described as the most favorite and most lovable "best waifu" Potential, as well as the most madly skilled, in the entire agency, as proclaimed by the Director (who is totally Sifer anyway). The Truth can be seen in secret files revealing his status of having every known Role in the ITB as of 18 March 2018, which is pretty dope. Sifer has also been tasked with drawing porn interpretive art of the many relationships between significant members of the ITB, as well as other art, such as the ITB Crab. Aside from being Village Slut, Sifer is a the Epitome of Perfection. Both knowledgeable in the ways of living, and being as smooth as an oily jar of peanut butter. Long live Sifer. Roles and Multiaptitudes Sifer was promoted to role T9 (Team 9), a mysterious status of unknown purpose. It probably just means that Sifer is indeed the fucking Multiapt Messiah, because he's the shit. Around 19 March 2018, Sifer received the "made j cry" role, due to having an intensely emotional therapeutic session with the beloved Agent J, following a series of incidents involving that bitchass hoe Gyras. Since this made J cry (in a good way), Sifer is currently the exclusive bearer of this role, alongside the unique T9 role. What a feelmaster. Sifer has also displayed evidence of being a Multiapt Avatar, similar to Potential א, alongside the primary and superior role of being a Delver. This was accompanied by several other Roles, which gives insight into his true hidden power. During the Easter Incident where U got rekt in peace (we cri), Sifer earned 3 roles (and lost one). The first role was "Y's posse" because Y wanted to divide everyone and half of Sifer's comrades were a bunch of dumb motherfuckers and though getting a role from an insane twattickle meant they were evil. This was later removed. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ The next role earned was "Pinned down by Y" (which was supposed to be "Pinned Down and Fisted By Y" but I guess that's too long for that little shit tiri). This was because Sifer tried and failed to get Y to guess his previous name (meaning Sifer won), which turned into the declaration of how Sifer is the ANCIENT IMMORTAL ENTITY JERA THE FISH. Speech pasted below. Anyway apparently this made that fuckwaddle anusface Y lose his shit so it got pinned to #general. Whodafuckinthunkityo. The last role was because Sifer annoyed R about keeping Sifer's accumulated roles up after "Y's posse" was removed. This was called "Needy person who wants roles" and there's literally nothing else to it. Could've at least made it "Village Slut" and in hot pink, geez Tiri you stupid todgery bucketfuck. Jera the Fish (speech only) GREETINGS, PEONS. MY NAME IS JERA OF THE HARVEST. ''' '''I AM TIME ETERNAL, LORD OF ROT AND REGENERATION. I AM THE HARBINGER OF MADNESS AND NIGHTMARES. I AM THE TERROR THAT SEEPS INTO YOUR VERY BEING. I AM THE VISITOR IN THE NIGHT, THE STALKER IN THE DAY. I AM IMMORTAL. I AM INVINCIBLE. I AM PROFOUND. JERA IS POWER. JERA IS FEAR. JERA IS DEATH. FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT UNDERSTAND... JERA IS THE FISH! THE FISH WHO HAS DOMINION OVER ALL! SUBMIT AND YOU SHALL NOT BE PUNISHED. YET THOSE WHO DO NOT: KNOW THAT YOUR TIME IS SHORT. YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE. ERA THE FISH NEVER ENDS. JERA THE FISH NEVER FORGIVES. AND JERA THE FISH IS FABULOUS, BITCHES. Category:Potential